Five Nights at Bolt's
"Are you ready for zombie man?" -The game's main phrase/meme. 'Five Nights at Bolt's '''is a FNAF fan game which pits the player as a security guard at a location which just so happens to have Bolt and his friends there. The goal is to survive to 6 AM from 12 AM, a 6-hour shift. Story Summary There is a playground near your house which had never been opened to the public since 1988. You have been hired to guard the park in the week before it is publicly opened for people to visit, which just so happens to have Bolt and his friends there as the main attractions of the park, who go on bloodlusts at night, and end up going for the security guard, which you just so happened to get hired for and forced to do for a weekday job. Lore How each character got to the playground Bolt - Bolt was at the young age of 9 when this happened. He was lured into a forbidden part of the playground, only accessible by the owners; the backroom, which is near a hill of the playground. He was viciously murdered and tortured in said room, and left to rot for 3 years. After those three years, he woke up. He was now the undead fellow he is today, and all he has to remember his old life is his snorkel mask. He holds it dear as if it was a long lost friend. To remember, and to live the life of the walking corpse. The zombie man had arrived at the playground. Mangle - After the events of FNAF 2, Mangle had escaped the scrapping and fixed her radio sound herself. She then ventured through all sorts of terrain to find a new place to stay, and on the way, found Bolt in tears. She went over to calm him, and since, they have been friends. Bolt invited her to the playground, and she accepted with no time to stop thinking. Mangle was then with Bolt for quite some time. But her big change was at 1995. She was damaged more than ever, and her animatronic emotions were replaced by her spirit's emotions. Now with her changes done, she too decayed with Bolt. The mangled mistress herself, has arrived at the playground, and remained there. Ib - After the death of her best friend, Ib ran away and found herself going through a winding forest. She then encountered a hill where she could see the playground from. She decided to check it out for herself. A fatal mistake. Ib had been sealed into the playground at night, and she encountered Mangle and Bolt. She was terrified at first glance of both of them. Due to their child spirits, Bolt and Mangle didn't attack her, as she was definitely not one of the night watch people. She soon got used to the surroundings, and had fit in quite well. Ib occasionally forgets how she got to the park, but she still holds her trademark red rose to remember her best friend. Ib had arrived after all this happened. Meta Knight - After the events of Kirby Super Star, Meta Knight had retreated from his now destroyed ship. He went from place to place, seeking a new place to stay, his home non-existent now, and his ship destroyed. Ib found him soon, upside down and lonely. She offered him a hand, and since, Meta Knight was taken to the playground. He doesn't fit in well, but he is thankful he is welcome to where he wants to stay. Meta Knight's big change came at 2000. He then realised, before he actually became Meta Knight, he realised a shocking truth. The entire time.. His ship's destruction was a bait to force him to decay elsewhere. He had realised this, but he couldn't turn back. Beneath his mask, is the true sadness.. Meta Knight, the mighty wielder of Galaxia.. Imprisoned, in the playground. Octoling - Since DJ Octavio's defeat, a late addition to the team, he escaped from the extinction of Octarians, and is the only one left. He was soon hunted and shot dead, found at the hill Ib was at. Bolt, Ib, Mangle and Meta Knight found this and took him to the backroom, hoping he was still alive. They then decided to do the un-thinkable: ''create new blood from scratch. The idea was a success, and Octoling was revived. He was informed about the playground the second he woke up, and he still wields his main ink weapon, his trusty Aerospray MG. Octoling has since been trapped in the playground, but happy. He loves the park, but wishes it was something else. Mechanics Flashlight Use this to see where you are going. You can reveal who is close, hidden or not, with this handy tool. Runs on a limited battery. Camera Tablet A camera functional tablet on the go. Use this to check where the enemies are, who are after you. Has unlimited battery, and cameras get shut off at random the later in the night. Camera list Grave Center (1A) - A small field with a grave in the center of it. Bolt begins here, and is been peeking out from the dirt infront of the grave. Twisted Tunnel (1B) - A crazily turned tunnel. Mangle begins here, hanging from the top of it. Child Slide (1C) - A medium-sized slide, complete with side bars and all the essential musts for slides. Ib begins here, sitting at the top of the slide. Knight's Wall (1D) - A climbing wall, with a cirlce surrounded by a curtain. Meta Knight begins here, his hand seen through the curtain. Inky Round-a-bout (1E) - A small round-a-bout with purple outsides and red insides. Octoling begins here, standing in the center of it. Backroom (1F) - A room far from the main playground with 3 shells lined with spare props and parts. Mangle (who replaces one of the shelves) and Octoling (shows a small puddle of purple ink) can be here. Frame Core (2A) - A climbing frame attached to a three way vent-sized path. Everybody can appear here. (Bolt upside down, Mangle coiled across a wall, Ib's shadow visible, Meta Knight's left wing and Octoling's tentacle hair) Left Frame (2B) - A vent linking to the office. Ib and Bolt go here. (Both crawling through the centre) Right Frame (2C) - A vent linking to the office. Mangle and Octoling go here. (Same, crawling through the centre) Centre Frame (2D) - A vent linking to the office. Meta Knight appears here. (Flying in it) Office (3) The office. You begin your shift in here. Weapons Use these to fend off the enemies when they are very close. Some are more effective than others and are found randomly through the playground. Weapons available Pistol - A focus fire peashooter. Shoots one bullet at a time, takes the most bullets to fend off the enemies than the others, but is fast in performance speed. Takes 10 hits to fend off the enemies Assault Rifle - A rapid fire gun, a straight upgrade to the Pistol. Fends off enemies faster. Night Sniper - A sniper rifle which can see through the dark. Can also spot enemies, and fend them off in one hit on the head, and 4 elsewhere on the body. Very slow to fire. Grenade Launcher - A slow firing, bomb-packed defender. Takes 2 hits to fend off enemies, but can hit you too, slowing you down. Knife - A short range weapon, but makes quick work of fending enemies off. Breaks if it hits an enemy too much. Takes 4 hits to fend off the enemies, but it leaves you wide open to be attacked. Sword - A medium range straight upgrade to the Pistol. Twice as slow as the Knife, takes 2 hits to fend off the enemies. Shuriken - The standard projectile. Toss these to fend off enemies in 5 hits. Fast, but you can only have one at a time. If you miss, it will drop to the floor, requiring you to run over to it to be able to use it again. Zeta Blaster - An energy blaster which shoots out explosive energy spheres. Relatively slow but powerful, and pushes you back when you fire it. Takes 2 hits to fend off the enemies, and its ammo is limited to 6 shots, so be careful when you use this. Iron panel - A more of a defense tool than a weapon. While active, prevents attack from the direction the player is facing. Not the best defense in the world, and it leaves you without something to fend the enemies away, dropping you straight onto your instincts of defense tactics. You can attack with this, but it only knocks enemies away, giving you a chance to run away. Omega Laser - A laser gun with infinite ammo and goes through anything. Does not hit multiple times, but fires as fast as the player can click to fire. If you use it too much, it will overheat, resulting in a mini-reload state. Gale Whip - A weapon and transportation in one. Spin the whip by rapidly clicking to make it kick up huge gusts of wind, knocking enemies quite far back. If you point it straight up, and click enough, it will allow you to fly, but this can leave you wide open to flying characters. The downside is, after clicking it a bunch, it will not stop, and you might waste your wind storage in it. Freeroam You can move from room to room to find new weapons and to avoid the enemies. However, you cannot outrun all characters. (Meta Knight outruns you in air, Ib and Octoling outrun on ground, Mangle and Bolt from any other angle) Enemies Bolt The zombie man himself, the mascot of the game and the playground. He is the sneakiest of the bunch and always signals his movement with his signiature undead-robot-ish laughter. The louder it is, the closer he is to you, so you can make sure you can get away. He begins moving on Night 2, but isn't really a threat until Nights 3, 4 and 5. Mangle The second member, Mangle, takes the role of Bonnie. Mangle is one of the most, if not, the most active and persistant of Bolt's team. She begins moving as early as 1 or 12 AM, and is in her mangled state, which does ''not ''make the radio sound like the original Mangle does. Begins moving on Night 1. Ib Ib from the obviously entitled Ib makes the role of Chica. She is relatively slow, but is definitely close to Mangle in activity at all times. She begins moving at either as early as 1 AM to 3 AM most of the time. She begins moving on Night 1. Meta Knight The wielder of Galaxia from the Kirby series takes the role of Foxy. He is the fastest of the bunch and flies from area to area to find you. He can go anywhere he wants too, so there is no escape. Keep an eye on him and he won't move. He begins moving on Night 2. Octoling The octarian menace from Splatoon is basically the ground version of Meta Knight. He's fast and sneaky, but leaves purple ink wherever he is. You can't see him normally, but you can see other parts of him or hints that he is there. He begins moving on Night 3. Movement Patterns Bolt: 1A -> 2A -> 2B -> 3 Mangle: 1B -> 1F -> 2A -> 2C -> 3 Ib: 1C -> 2A -> 2B -> 3 Meta Knight: 1D -> 2A -> 2D -> 3 Octoling: 1E -> 1F -> 2A -> 2C -> 3 Advice Notes Instead of phone calls, you have a set of advice notes. These give you tips and advice on what to do, such as what to do with your weapons, and where to go when a certain character is nearby. Such as, "Use the Omega Laser in tight spaces like the vents." or "If Meta Knight is coming, get under something as soon as possible." Ending Upon beating Night 5, you receivea paycheck with the following date: September 21, and you have earned £160 for all five nights. You then get a newspaper, saying that the playground will have to be closed down and destroyed, as over 100 people had died there over night. While this is shown, nothing else happens. You have beaten the game if this happened to you, and the game will close after 30 seconds of the newspaper viewing. Category:Games Category:Joke Pages